1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for perforating a workpiece, particularly a pipe, to produce a hole. In particular, the present invention relates to a machine wherein a single motor sequentially rotates and extends multiple drills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal prior art in relation to perforating plastic corrugated drain tile is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,265; 3,957,386 and 3,910,713. All of the machines described in these patents are relatively expensive to construct since each drill requires a separate motor and electrical control circuitry.